First Date
by TheSilverNoble
Summary: The Doctor picks up River for their first real date.


First Date

A man walked through the corridors of the Galactic Prison. He wore a dark grey suit, black tie, sunglasses, and a red fez. He walked quickly, with determination, and soon found his way to the cell he was searching for. He flashed a bit of paper at the guard, who saluted and let him pass unchallenged.

The lone occupant of the cell was leaning up against the bars as he approached. She smiled as he got closer. "Hello, sweetie," she greeted.

The Doctor stood in front of her and lowered his sunglasses. "How did you know it was me? I'm wearing a disguise." He gestured to the suit and sunglasses.

River raised her eyebrows and looked at the fez. "Are you serious?"

The Doctor glanced up. "It was cool. I couldn't resist."

River smiled and sighed. "What are you doing here? Is the universe ending again? Must be important for you to come in person." River stepped away and looked around her room. "We'll have to swing by my old house. They don't let me keep my gun in here, for some reason. I guess they think I might cause some trouble." She paused and put a finger to her chin. "Or we could just steal one from one of the guards."

"Um, you won't need a gun."

River turned and walked back to the bars. "I won't need one, or you'd prefer I didn't take one?"

"Both, actually."

River smiled a little wider. "Oh. Must be something huge then. Still, if we can go by my house, I have some things that…"

"It's not like that at all," the Doctor interrupted.

River tilted her head. "What's happening then?" Worry began to creep into her face, and she spoke faster. "Is it Amy and Rory? Mum and Dad? Did something happen to them?"

"No, no! Nothing's happening!" The Doctor pulled on his lapels and looked away, pursing his lips.

"Then why are you here?"

"I just… wanted to know if you wanted to… come do something with me? Tonight? Well, now. We can go somewhere that it's night." The Doctor continued to look away. He shuffled his feet a little.

River visibly relaxed, and then smiled. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Er, yes, a date. One of those." He cleared his throat as River's smile grew. "Well we are married you know. And we've never been on one."

"Of course we have," River said.

"We've been on adventures. Real dates don't have so many guns and things." River just kept smiling. "Well? Do you want to come or not?"  
"Of course, sweetie."

"Good." The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and unlocked her cell. He bent his arm and held it out to her. With a laugh, River slipped her arm through his as they began to walk.

"We'll still need to go by my house," River said. "I have some things we may need." The Doctor looked very uncomfortable and made no reply.

"Excuse me, General?" the guard asked. The Doctor had forgotten about him. "Where are you taking the prisoner?"

"…Ah." The Doctor blinked behind his sunglasses. There was a blur in front of his face as River punched the guard in the nose, knocking him out cold.

The Doctor gave her a look. "What? He'll get over it." She nudged him with her toe and he groaned a little "See? He's fine."

The Doctor sighed. "Alright, let's go. No more punching." River's only response was a smile.

They made it to the end of the hall when red lights started flashing and alarms started going off. They turned together to see that the guard had regained his senses and activated an alarm switch on the wall. More guards appeared down the hall behind them. River let go of the Doctor's arm and drew a gun- probably from the guard she had punched.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The Doctor pushed her gun arm back toward the ground. "None of that this time!"

River frowned. "I think you'll have to convince them first."

"No need; I have a plan." He plucked the gun from River's hand and dropped it to the floor.

River raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

The Doctor smiled and took her hand. "Run!"

(Author's note- I'm planning on coming back and writing about the actual date at some point, but it will be a while before I can get to it. As such, I'm marking this as finished for now. But eventually, you can expect more.)


End file.
